My Little Bitch
by Nanase Miyo
Summary: What would you do to satisfy your sexual desire? Buy a pet? What will happen if the pet doesn't fit your expectation? Or specifically the person itself
1. Chapter 1

[Eli's POV]

*sigh* _Ugh my lonely life. Why of all people did AJ got a girlfriend before me? _Eli thought to himself right after hanging up a call with AJ.

"Hyungggg you know this girl I met in a goukon right? (Sorry I love Japanese things so for those anime/manga lover you should know this word but if you don't, it is a meeting where people who are single gather up and basically get to know each other and get a girlfriend/boyfriend. Basically a group blind date lol.) Yeah last night we kinda did something *coughing* if you know what I mean and someway in the middle, we started going out! She's such a cutie and damn her boobs are big. Okay that's all I wanted to say~ Bye Eli hyung!"

Right after the call, AJ hang up the phone. _Psht I bet he likes the girl only for the boobs. AJ's a fuckin pervert, but damn I also wanted a girl to fuck too. I wonder if Soohyun still have that person's number._ After the thought, I bend down to reach my phone on top of the short coffee table in front of me. Then I dialed up Soohyun's number and waited. Shortly after 2 beeps, Soohyun picked up the phone.

"Soohyun, where do you think can I get a pet? A cute one. Quite um what do you call it? Active I guess? And pretty too, oh and include sexy in it too."

"A real pet or the famous human-pet?"

"A human-pet duh, someone to fuck with."

"Oh.."

"Sooo?"

"What?"

"I know you have an acquaintance with someone who actually sell and rent human-pet."

"The hell did you know that from?"

"Chill I won't tell anybody just give me his contact number."

"Ugh fine I'll send it to you later."

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Bye.."

2 minutes after we ended up the call, I got a message from Soohyun. It said:

_Okay so here is the website for the shop, you'll find the address there. Sorry but he wouldn't let me give you his phone number for whatever reason he have that I don't care. I told him you're going to his shop tomorrow already and I'm not accepting any complains so if you have plans tomorrow, just cancel it. _

_P.S. ask him some discount. If he doesn't want to give any, tell him I'll make his secret to everyone._

_- Soohyun_

After reading the message, I checked my schedule for tomorrow on my phone.

_Lucky for me I have nothing to do tomorrow._

Right after the thought, Eli stood up from the chair and head for the kitchen. The moment he arrived, he turned to the left where the fridge is and took out a chilled water bottle and went straight to his room. After a view stretches and a small amount of push-ups and sit ups, I headed to my work table, opening my laptop. While waiting, Eli set up his phone to the audio box and played the song _Shut Up_. After a few second or so, the laptop has load to the desktop. Then, he opened google chrome and entered the site.

What Eli saw was a site with a dark background. In the main page, there is a box saying that the site is only for 18 years old and above and 2 small square below giving me a choice whether or not I wanted to proceed.

_Fuck yeah I want to_

I said as I click the proceed button. The next page showed a welcome sign followed by a fade out effect showing the main page. A rectangle is also shown in the main page with pictures of womans. After a while, a scrolling effect happens and the pictures changes again.

_Wow, this is amazing…_

In the main page, a navigation bar is available with the option to go to the main page, contact page, our pets, rules & agreements, and lastly about us page.

_Might as well read about them first to get some information._

I thought to myself as I directed my cursor to the about us page. After reading the description, Eli learned that this shop doesn't have any strict policy whatsoever. However, we must return the pet as it is as we bought it. Well of course if we want to rent it. If we would like to buy a pet, we will get a pet certificate showing that you are the official owner. All pets purchase won't be delivered to our house because of the customer satisfaction and expectation. Customers who wanted to buy pets must come to the store themselves and take a look at the pet. If they have decided and check the pets, they are allowed to take it home because this store doesn't accept refunds and wouldn't want any bad comments about it.

_Fair enough._

I thought to myself.

_Rules & agreements? Psht nobody ain't got time for that. Let's see…_

I talked to myself and reach the navigation bar to click the button Our Pets. The page loaded for quite a while. Probably because it have many pictures to load. I scroll down the page after it has loaded.

_Damn these girls are cute! I wanna fuck them all at once haha. Wait what's this? Special pets…_

Wondering to myself, I scrolled down the page a little more a saw more girls but nothing seems different about them. However, I noticed that there are less "Special Pets" than the normal pets.

_Oh shit._

I swear to myself as I saw this girl.

_Damn she's hot. That's it I am going to take her tomorrow whether the shop owner likes it or not. _

Just as I finished, he pushes his laptop screen down but not to the point of being rough and headed to my bed.

I lifted up the bedcover and climb on top on the bed, snuggling myself between the cover and the bed. After a while, my eyes slowly closed, consciousness drifting around and finally leaving me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys I know it's been a long time but I have a lots of tests going on and honestly, I think that the year I'm going through in is by far the most hectic one inded. Buttt, I finally finished my work! Yayy *throws confetti* I got the story plot for chapter 3 going around my head so I will update it around this week I guess? Okay here's the story!

[Eli's POV]

A little late around 11, I woke up by the sound of my phone. Looking at the light from the window, I groaned at how annoying it is as I cover myself with the cover. Just when my consciousness almost went back to dream world, my phone got another message playing the short ringtone again. As I reached my phone, I felt a wet spot down below.

_What the hell?..._

I thought as I suddenly remembered what I dreamt last night. The girl from the website I just read… Damn it's haunting me, it's too much that person must be mine. I said to myself as I thought about all the things I could do to her. Picture of her body in many different kind of position flash through my minds. One with her legs spread open in front of me, another with her mouth in my mouth while I tease the hell out of her hole and so on. As I finish, I stood up to go to the bathroom as I realize a harden skin down below.

_Ugh.._

I reach down my pants, letting my hand in the grey sweatpants. As my hand went it, I immediately let out a gasp as my hand touch the tip of my member. Without hesitating, my hand reach the shaft, grasping it well and started going up and down, giving me the friction I've been craving. Suddenly a doorbell snapped me out of my own world. Ignoring it, I continued moving my hand up and down my member going faster and faster. Then my phone rang. I paused for a moment to see that it was Soohyun who called me. Just like the doorbell, I ignored the call then a rapid sound of doorbells started ringing in.

"OI ELI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GET THE HELL OUT! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT TIME IT IS ALREADY?"

_Well that snapped the hell outta me._

As I turn on my phone, I could see that it is already 10:49.

"SHIT!"

[Soohyun's POV]

As I wait outside for Eli, I heard voices going around his apartment including sound of door banging, cupboard doors being slam, drawers being open and closed rapidly. After 5 minutes or so, Eli came out of his apartment wearing black jeans, his regular white sleeveless shirt and a regular light blue

"Fix your hair and grab your wallet cause I'm not going to pay for you," I told him as I look at his ridiculously messy hair and a wallet on his dinner table.

"Shit."

As Eli went, I invited myself in to without asking any permission and sat myself on the guest sofa. While waiting, I took out my phone and dialed a number. After a few beeps, the person on the other end finally picked up.

"Hello?" the person on the end questioned.

"Hey AJ? My friend here just woke up. Literally, sorry for making you wait. Wanna go grab lunch first then go to your store? My treat, well actually no it's my friend's treat."

"Lunch? Sure! Oh and you don't have to pay me, it's okay I'm a shop owner, I'm supposed to accept any client I have happily unless they treated my pets badly. Ahh."

"…What was that sound?"

"Oh that moan? Wanna hear more?" Before I could answer, a series of moans continued.

"Is that Kiseop?"

"Yepp you got it right. I'll send you a pic of Kiseop after this. Meet you in the usual café in um 30 minutes okay? I'll finish up with Kiseop in the meantime."

"Okay.. Bye then. Thanks and sorry again."

"Pleasures all mine.:

As I hang up the call, Eli went out of his bathroom looking fresh and new. I walked up to him and fixes some spot on his hair that he has miss.

"There. Grab your wallet and let's go."

"Ne."

After getting out of the apartment, I received a message and opened it.

_Oh it's from AJ._

I opened the picture as I saw Kiseop on fours on the floor, a harness covering his members as precum slowly dripping out with a vibrating dildo sticking half-way out of his hole. Last but not least, a face full of cum and a picture of a member on the side of the picture showing that it has just released some. I pressed the reply button and typed in 'Nice one'.

"What's that?" Eli asked as his head hover behind me, trying to look at my phone screen.

"Nothing other than a sneak peak of what pets they have," I answered him showing my phone and the picture.

"I-it's a he…"

"Chill they sell both boys and girls there. Didn't u see the site?"

"Well I didn't particularly look at the boys section duh."

"Anyways, I told him that we should go get lunch first, to get to know each other than we'll go to the shop."

"Oh okay then. Which restaurant are we eating in?"

"The fancy Japanese café we eat last time."

"Oh that? The food's there delicious!"

"Yepp come on let's go we're going to be late. Gotta meet up with him in about um 20 more minutes," I told him as I checked my phone.

"Kay then, let's go."

Phew that's it guys! Please wait around this week cause I promise you guys that I will upload chapter 3! And again sorry for the crappy grammar etc T-T.


	3. Chapter 3

See guys I promised I'll finish the story in around a week. But then I ended up with a 1552 words chapter -_-" New record guys woohoo! Anyways here you go the third chapter!

[Eli's POV]

As Soohyun and I walk into the restaurant a person at the far end of the place waves his hand at us signaling us to go there.

"Yo, AJ," Soohyun started the conversation.

"Hi Soohyun," the person greeted Soohyun then faced me. "I'm AJ and you must be…?"

"Eli," I answered.

"Right," he answered back. "I'll just ask this straight. What makes you want your own pet?"

I answered him, "Well basically my friend just recently got a girlfriend who is actually a friend of mine. But at the time they confess, they were actually having sex." After I finished my sentence the person on the next table choked on a glass of water. The waitress beside him went to our table and said,

"Excuse me sir but please refrain from talking about inappropriate things."

"Oh, sorry we'll keep it down, and can we please have the menu?"

"Thank you for your cooperation and of course," the waitress answered back.

"Thanks," I finished my sentence after watching the waitress grab a couple of menus and return to our table. In a few minutes, the waitress came back holding a small notebook and a pen.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the seafood fettucine carbonara and lemon tea please. Oh and for the starter, roasted garlic scallop with cheese," said AJ.

"Of course. How about you sir?"

"Umm, a ham and cheese okonomiyaki, cold ocha, and crispy kani roll," Soohyun answered.

"Anything you recommend?" asked Eli to the waitress.

"I would recommend the cold udon with tempura. It is our customer's favorite."

"I'll have that then. I would also like a green tea shake and a beef roll please."

"Certainly. Your food will be ready in around 20 to 30 minutes," the waitress told us as she bows and left our table.

"Kay, back to our conversation," AJ asked.

"Well, it's only that. I just wanted a pet so I can fuck through anywhere and anytime I want," Eli answered.

"Right, and you've come to the right store! Are you going to rent a pet for a service or would you like to buy one?"

"Yesterday I found like this really beautiful pet in your website. It was wearing a blue hoodie and a pink short pants. If it's available, I would buy her immediately but maybe I'm going to rent it first. To test out what it got," I answered.

"Damn dude your smile, it's obviously not full of devilish plans," AJ sarcastically said.

"Huh?" I said as I reach my lips trying to see whether or not it is true that I'm smiling.

_Oh..__I am really smiling.._

"Well, if you're that eager, we'll finish up fast here and we can head to the store as soon as possible," AJ closed the conversation.

Our lunch goes well without any problems. The drinks came out first as we kept talking and joking. When our appetizers arrive we each share our appetizers and ordered more. Finally our main course arrives and we ate it happily with a little more food share around us. After finishing our lunch, AJ gladly paid for our food and his saying that we are his customers so he should be treating us. Then we head over to his store.

"Welcome to the pet store!" AJ welcomed us happily with hands wide open showing off his store.

"Don't say it that way," commented Soohyun as he sigh looking at the shop. "It's been a really long time since I've been here huh?"

"Last time you went here… Oh right that time when I fu-" AJ recalled himself then receiving a punch roughly on his stomach. "DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You don't have to say that!" Soohyun shout at him blushing while trying to look away from AJ.

"Wanna recall that memory? We can invite Kiseop in too," AJ said smirking while his hand run up to Soohyun's waist grabbing his but cheek. Then he whispers something to Soohyun's ear. As he grumbled and said the word 'fine'. "Well then, let's go inside!" AJ called out to me and Soohyun while skipping happily, opening the door.

"Ah, a customer. Welcome ~" a teen-like human with 2 cat ears and a tail greeted us with a bow.

Without knowing myself, my body move straight up to the cat-eared (dunno if this is a word lol) teen. Both of my hands raised by itself and started stroking the ears to make sure whether it's real or not. The teen's body shivered followed by a small moan coming out of his mouth.

"Oi, he's mine," AJ said as he pulled me away from the teen letting some space come in between. "Hey Kiseop~"

"Welcome back master!" Kiseop answered AJ back and gave him a peck on the lips. Unsatisfied with the peck, AJ cupped Kiseop's chin and pulled his face close till the two lips touch again. Without any hesitation, AJ directly inserted his tongue in Kiseop's mouth and started licking. Then suddenly, AJ released the face and stop.

"Hey Eli, this is what's fun and special about the so-called special pets," AJ said to me. His hands lowered down to the pet's butt and grabbed the tail. A moan came out from the pet's mouth.

"Ahhn."

"What?" I said shockedly.

"The tails and ears are real. It's not a decoration," AJ answered me. "See," he said as he continue stroking the tails and ears letting out some moan out from Kiseop's mouth.

"They're real? Sweet!"

"Well that's a first. Customers always say that it's weird and how it's even possible."

"Who cares? As long as they can be fuck around and damn the ears and tails makes it way more erotic than it usually is."

"I like your style. Anyway, let's go inside."

The four of us, Soohyun, Kiseop, AJ and I went inside. The place was quite bright with 2 hallways going left and right with a door in the middle. Without asking any permission, I opened the door in the front and saw a bright room filled with pillows, toys, food, and last but not least, teens with a varies type of ears and tails. With not a second to lose, I immediately closed the door.

"Dude, what the hell is this," I said as I pointed the room.

"That, is the playroom."

"Aren't you suppose to lock them up or somethin?"

"Well that's what I do with the normal pets. You can find them in the rooms at the back there." AJ explained to me and pointed to a series of doors in the hallway on the left. "To give a better atmosphere to the special ones, I put them in a play room. Inside there's another room where they sleep and another for the bathroom."

"Isn't that too much of a luxury for them?"

"Well it's so that they'll be in a better shape than the normal ones."

"Fair enough. So can I come in and explore myself?"

"Sure. I'll give you all the time you want. Oh and i'll give you a free service. Just go to that hallway on the right. Go inside the first room you see."

"What should I do inside?"

"Grab a pet and fuck or something, it's up to you. I'm gonna go to my room to do a little something," AJ said as he grinned and pull Soohyun away with Kiseop following him. "Oh and by the way, take off your shoe before going in."

"I'll make sure to do exactly as you said thank you." I answered. Then, I opened the door to the so-called playroom. All the pets took a glance at me and continued whatever they're doing. Boys and girls are both mixed in the room. I observed them one by one finding the pet that I saw on the site. With no luck, I headed to the bedroom and opened the door. The whole floor is covered up with mattresses barely any space to walk. Then, a wavy brown-golden haired teen sleeping like a ball catches my eyes. I walked up to the teen to see its face clearly. The moment I saw it, i'm a hundred percent sure that it is the pet I saw on the site. Carefully, I stroke it's cheeks.

"Hey wake up. Oooii wake uppppp ~" I called to the pet while I lightly shook the body.

"Mmhmm don't wanna."

"Awee come onn ~" I said and lightly kissed the pink plushy lips.

_A slight kiss will do the trick._

I thought to myself but I was wrong. It needed more than a kiss to wake him up. I started licking the lips softly opening a gap in between. After a while, a gap opened so I inserted my tongue in. Inside, I was greeted with another tongue than a slight tongue fight. At first, the teen put up a fight and challenged me. Our tongues tangled with each other fighting for dominance as the teen moaned quietly into the kiss. At last the teen gave up, letting me explore every inch of his wet cavern. Licking all the sides carefully, not missing a single spot.

"You're finally awake," I told the teen.

"Who wouldn't from such a hot kiss?"

"What your name?"

"Kevin. Kevin Woo."

Woohoo finally the two of them meets. What do you guys think will happened? Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and I apologize for the weird English :( English isn't my first language sooo :3 Thanks for all the subscribers who subscribe to this story! And uhhhh. Well there's actually nothing else. Thanks again guys for reading this. Look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;"Kay after a VERY long time of not updating, I have finally updated a new chapter! Woot! Recently we have this 3-week non-stop test in school and I had to prepare for it :( We have practical exams and theoritical test. Sucks to be me. Anywayssss, this chapter contains smut btw sooo kids, leave this page now! Lol Enjoy!/p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;"_p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;"[Eli's POV]p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Kevin. Kevin Woo," the teen answered my question.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Well then Kevin," I said to him and grabbed his knee joint and his back, resulting in a princess carry. "You're coming with me." Weirdly, Kevin did not fight back at all. It seems like he knew all along that this will happen. I went out of the bedroom then out of the playroom still carrying the teen and head up to the right hallway.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Ah, can we use this room?" Kevin asked.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Sure? What's so special about this room?" I asked back.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""It's my favourite," Kevin simply answered. With no more question asked, I opened the door and saw a well-lighted room with pink-blue for the theme color. Inside, a bed is available facing the 60 inch LED TV screen. Another door was placed on the right probably for the bathroom. Last but not least, a tall wardrobe for clothes and a smaller wardrobe with 3 closed shelves beside it. A quite large cushion is also available on the side. Last but not least, a refrigerator and a table also with shelves on the side.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Um, please sit wherever you like," Kevin told me and then head to the refrigerator while I sit myself on the edge of the bed. After grabbing a few different type of drinks, and some snacks, Kevin head back to me. "Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy some of our complimentary."p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Thanks," I said and looked at the drinks Kevin brought. There's the regular cola and sprite and irregular ones like milk tea, green tea, pocari and many more. I chose the milk tea and opened the bottle drinking some of the drink. A varies of cookies and biscuits snacks are also available. I grabbed the pocky and opened the wrapping. "Kevin let's play a game," I said as I put 1 end of the pocky in my mouth. "You know what to do right Kevin?" I asked Kevin and he answered me with a bite of the pocky and started to munch it halfway.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;"After swallowing the food, Kevin answered "Of course," and continued eating the pocky from my mouth. When our lips has reach a distance of 1 cm, he pulled the pocky making it break.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Don't be such a tease," I told Kevin.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Well then we'll just go straight and have fun," Kevin answered and grab a bottle of Evian and swallowed some of the liquid. After drinking, he immedieatly crouch down standing up on his knees. "You're gonna buy me right? Then let's not do it here. It'll just ruin the moment."p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""It's all up to you Kevin," I said smiling. With no warning whatsoever, Kevin bite down my front zipper pulling it down so ever slowly. While pulling down the zipper, his hands unbuckled my belt and unbutton my pants. Then, he finally pull down my pants, letting my organ. My body hitched when Kevin got his face closer, letting me feel his warm breathe.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""It's quite big. I wonder if I could make it bigger?" Kevin asked with a small grin and nipped the tip of my member still with last piece of clothing's existence. Kevin continue nipping and licking my member. Slowly my hand crawled down to Kevin's hair slowly caressing the soft hair. Kevin suddenly engulf the tip of my member and moaned sending vibrations through my member making me let out a soft moan while I tugged Kevin's hair.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;"I cupped Kevin's face and said, "Take it off Kevin," I told Kevin. "With that beautiful mouth of yours."p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Okay," Kevin answered me simply. With no hesitation, he bite down the rubber edge of the clothing and pulled it down. I let out a low groan satisfied with the freedom my member just got. Kevin immedieatly lower down his head and licked the slit on top making my whole body shiver. After letting go to take in some air, Kevin engulf the whole tip.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Kevin… ha…" I moan out as Kevin slowly bobs his head up and down covering my member in warmness with both hand sliding the foreskin up and down in the areas below. I pushed Kevin's head making him suck deeper. "Haa…"I let out another load groan. "Kevin.. deeper-ha… please," I commanded Kevin and he answered by letting go of my member with a 'pop' sound. "Why did you stop?," I asked Kevin.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Um, would you like to cum in my face or… um.. my mouth?"p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Is that a necessary question Kevie?"p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Uh some guest usually gets mad at me because I didn't let them choose…"p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Well for this guest, you don't have to worry about anything. I'll do everything and you should just do your job without stopping okay?"p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Sorry," Kevin apologized and continued sucking my member. I grasped tightly on his hair pushing the head down resulting in a deep throat.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Haa Kevinn I'm close," I moaned and Kevin responded with a faster movement. A hand holds down the shaft and strokes it up and down faster and the other playing around jiggling both of my balls. The movement made my body tense, making me tug Kevin's hair hard while pushing his head down letting out my entire load.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Mhngh," Kevin moaned receiving my load.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Haaa, swallow it all Kevie don't leave a single drop," I told Kevin while I wipe the semen that is dripping down.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Mhm," Kevin answered me while giving a nod. "Thanks for the delicious food," Kevin said while smiling. Then, he pulled my hand and licked the finger that I just use to wipe the semen on Kevin's face.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Nice. Well then let's go and pay for you okay?" I told Kevin and zipped up my pants, unbuckling my belt after.p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""You're gonna rent me? For how long?"p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;""Nope, I'll rent u, forever," I said with a smile. p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;"_br br /p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.6399993896484px;"Yes, yes I know the smut you, yes you just read is shit. crap shit. I admit I have no smut writing skills and nobody could convince me either way. So might as well go to a journey to sharpen my skills :3 Anyways thanks for all the readers, subscribers, commentor, and that one up-voter! Thanks for reading. I promise that I will update as soon as I can guys!p 


End file.
